


Кто-то за дверью

by Umbridge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Het, Mini, Psychological Drama, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хибари знает — за дверью всегда кто-то есть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто-то за дверью

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Реборн-пейрингов  
> Бета: iris M

За дверью что-то скребется, тихо, упрямо, как будто проковыривает дыру в черепе. Хибари поднимается с кровати, спускается по лестнице и распахивает дверь настежь. Никого. Он стоит несколько минут, опустив руки с тонфами, и всматривается в темноту. Ему не нравится звук.

— Это дождь, — легкая ладонь ложится на плечо. Хибари захлопывает дверь и оборачивается. Хром позади него в наброшенном на голое тело халате поднимается на цыпочки и подставляет бледное лицо. Хибари хмурится:

— Замерзнешь.

Хром улыбается ласково, мягко, ее пальцы похожи на лепестки, такие же легкие и сладко пахнут. Она гладит Хибари по щекам, распущенные волосы поблескивают в свете лампы, и Хибари тянется к ним, чтобы пригладить. 

— За дверью никого нет, — заверяет она. Хибари кладет ладонь ей на затылок. Он вовсе не уверен, что Хром знает, о чем говорит, но не разубеждает ее. Пусть остается в неведении. Пусть считает, что это дождь. Правда одна — за дверью кто-то всегда есть.

Он подхватывает Хром на руки и идет к лестнице. 

Если на свете есть что-то, что он любит сильнее драки и порядка, то это их теплая постель и ее объятия. 

Наверху, в спальне, он укладывает Хром на кровать, распахивает ее легкий халат и прижимается губами к животу. Ему кажется, что за окном кто-то смотрит на них, но он старается не думать об этом. 

Там никого.

Там просто дождь. 

Забудь, не думай. 

Хибари не умеет забывать и не думать. Но сейчас у него ненадолго получается, когда он трогает языком ее солоноватую кожу, когда ложится сверху, закрывая своим телом. Он жалеет только о том, что не может завладеть и ее сознанием. Ведь Хибари не иллюзионист, он умеет только убивать тех, кто вредит Хром. Но не всех.

В окно что-то стучит. 

Хром лежит рядом и сонно потягивается.

— Это просто ветка.

Хибари открывает глаза, напряженно вслушивается в скрежещущий звук, словно снаружи кто-то царапает стекло когтистыми пальцами.

Кто бы там ни был, Хибари убьет его.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, пожалуйста, не волнуйся, расслабься, хочешь, я сделаю чай или массаж? — шепчет ласковая Хром, прижимаясь к нему гладким, тонким и горячим телом, вся, целиком, идеальная. 

Тук-тук-тук, не забывай. 

Тук-тук-тук, он придет и позовет твое сокровище, и ты ничего не сумеешь сделать, чтобы остановить ее. Потому что она решает сама.

— Я убью тебя, — одними губами произносит Хибари. И знает, что не сделает этого, потому что без Мукуро Хром не сможет жить. И он сам бессилен изменить положение вещей. Что-то в мире просто случается, и ты должен жить, осознавая, что оно случилось, неправильное и непоправимое. Смирись. Вот твой путь.

Хибари ненавидит смиряться. Он подходит к окну, открывает створку и, хмурясь, глядит во влажный мрак, а мрак откликается, отвечает, Хибари кажется, что в темноте кто-то есть, кто-то смеется над ним.

 

Больше всего на свете Хибари хочет опередить Мукуро. Оказаться в детстве Хром раньше него, стащить ее прямо с качелей на детской площадке, где она любила сидеть, остановить машину, под которую она угодила, отнять у родителей, которые ее не любили, спасти, защитить, не позволить ему завладеть сознанием Хром. Телом тоже, но первым делом ее волей. 

Он лежит в темноте без сна и представляет, как подходит к Хром на площадке. 

Как останавливает качели и берет ее за руку.

— Идем, — говорит он, — я буду любить тебя за весь мир.

Хром кивает, улыбается, носок ее туфельки чертит по песку, она поднимается и идет с ним. Вот правильное прошлое, вот порядок. 

Но правильного прошлого нет, нет даже правильного будущего, воспоминания о котором у него остались. В неправильном будущем Хром погибла, будущий Хибари не сумел защитить ее. Она оставалась с ним в его доме, спала на его футоне, шептала на ухо горячие слова, делала неправильные глупости, а в один прекрасный день ушла, потому что была нужна мафии и Мукуро, и погибла.

А Хибари не сумел спасти ее.

 

Хибари приходится жить с мыслью, что порядок, которого он ищет, не достижим. Ему приходится, прежде чем поцеловать Хром, приглядываться повнимательнее, не улыбается ли ее губами Мукуро. 

Все, чего хочет Хибари, — изменить прошлое и будущее.

Но наблюдая за Хром, которая старательно готовит для него невкусный ужин, он ловит себя на мысли, что все повторяется. Он не был первым, он не станет последним, кто укроет ее и спрячет от всех опасностей мира. 

Хром оборачивается и улыбается ему.

В дверь стучат, она кладет лопаточку на подставку.

— Схожу открою.

— Я сам, — останавливает ее Хибари. Он идет через гостиную, по дороге прихватив тонфы, распахивает дверь. 

За дверью никого нет. Хибари внимательно оглядывает дорожку, кусты барбариса, забор, улицу и серое, беспросветное небо. Аккуратно закрывает дверь и медленно возвращается на кухню. 

Хром больше не готовит. 

Ее волосы завязаны в пучок на затылке, в руке трезубец, на столе рядом с ней сидит Мукуро.

— Странно, что ты так легко повелся, — говорит он своим тонкогубым ртом, рассматривая ногти. 

Хибари поднимает тонфы.

— Убью, — произносит он спокойно. Когда случается то, чего ты боишься, страх уходит. Это закон жизни, такой же неоспоримый, как и тот, в котором говорится о благодарности, о праве спасения и о долге. 

Хибари плевал на долг. 

— Нет, Хибари, не надо, — Хром преграждает ему дорогу, как каждый раз, как сотни раз до этого. — Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет выбора. 

В ее голосе мольба, в ее взгляде беспросветное небо, солнца не будет еще долго, начинается сезон дождей. 

— Он спас меня, — говорит Хром, и лицо ее на мгновение освещается, и обожженный этим светом Хибари снова поднимает тонфы.

— Когда-нибудь я убью его, спасу тебя, и он станет не нужен, — цедит Хибари сквозь зубы. Хром кивает:

— Конечно, обязательно спасешь. А сейчас мне пора.

И Хибари отпускает ее, стоит и смотрит, как она уходит следом за бесплотным миражем, который все еще улыбается, и улыбка его повисает в воздухе и растворяется многими часами позже. 

 

Хибари ждет, когда Хром вернется. 

Будущее в такие минуты, часы и дни кажется ему наступившим. Он сидит на крыше, скрестив ноги, рядом с ним сидит Хиберд, Хибари кладет тонфы на черепицу и смотрит на него и город. Он умеет отпускать свои мысли, созерцать и набираться сил. Они ему понадобятся, потому что рано или поздно он найдет способ.

Донора. 

Он убьет для Хром донора и подарит ей новую жизнь. И душу ее заберет себе. Хром не стала бы возражать.

Он поднимается и прыгает с крыши, когда видит ее на дорожке перед домом. Она цела, только бледна, и улыбка совсем слабая.

— Хибари, перестань, высоко, — шепчет она, улыбаясь глазами.

Хибари хватает ее на руки, несет в дом и плотно закрывает все двери и окна. 

Нужно только выиграть время, думает он, расстегивая ее короткую юбку и скатывая тонкие чулки, нужно лучше искать, думает он, снимая с маленьких ног туфли. 

 

Что-то скребется в стекло.

Тук-тук-тук, это пустые мечты, а ты ведь не мечтатель какой-нибудь. Очнись. Признай. Рано или поздно она умрет, она уже почти мертва, и только иллюзия сохраняет ее живой, будь благодарен.

Хибари ложится и накрывает ее собой.

Он верит в силу, верит в себя. Он убьет всех, кто стоит у него на пути, и станет ее спасителем, не ради себя. Ради нее, чтобы дать ей свободу решать, кому она хочет быть благодарной.


End file.
